Tú Sabrás
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Desafío de LPDF. Aunque más que un desafío es un placer escribir sobre esta pareja. Harry y Hermione por supuesto. ¿Qué habrá hecho Harry esta vez?PS Ligeramente AU pero es que Ron no encajaba aquí...


Disclaimer¿Uh? Ahh si. Yo no soy ella y lo hago por amor al arte.

* * *

**Tú sabrás ...**

¿Por qué estás tan esquiva hoy¿Qué he hecho?" – Preguntó Harry. 

"Tu sabrás" – respondió Hermione

Todo el mundo mágico se equivocaba; "Avada Kedavra" no eran las dos peores palabras que podía escuchar un joven mago; esas palabras eran "tú sabrás" sobretodo si, como en la mayoría de las veces, el pobre joven no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como se daba la vuelta y salia de la habitación sin mirarlo por segunda vez.

"¿Un mal día, Potter?" – preguntó Draco mientras sonreía de esa forma tan característica suya.

"No lo sabes bien, Malfoy" – respondió Harry mientras se acercaba a su amigo para estrecharle la mano.

"Seguro que no sabes porqué¿verdad?" – Añadió Draco compasivo

Harry negó con la cabeza "¿Y tú?"

"No, a mi me hizo lo mismo Ginny la semana pasada y resultó que no me había dado cuenta de su cambio de peinado"

"¡Oh, no!; ¿Qué día es hoy?" – Preguntó Harry cayendo en la cuenta de porque Hermione estaba tan enfadada.

"15 de abril… No será su cumpleaños…"

"No, peor. Hoy hace un año que empezamos a salir"

"Cierto, has metido la pata amigo, hasta el fondo. De esta…"

"No si puedo remediarlo" – añadió Harry

"¿Y como vas a evitarlo si…" - fue lo único que oyó Harry antes de desaparecer con un 'pop' – "puede saberse?" terminó Draco negando con la cabeza.

Harry estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que Hermione le perdonara.

Paseó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta encontrar todo lo que necesitaba: velas, comida, el mejor champán francés y música, por su puesto su canción; la canción que sonaba la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

Harry escribió con mano nerviosa pero letra legible una invitación a Hermione para que se reuniera en su casa con él para cenar.

Esperaba nervioso a que Hermione apareciera en su casa y casi antes que llamara al timbre Harry ya estaba habiéndole la puerta e invitándola a entrar.

Tras una breve conversación en la que ninguno de los dos sacó el tema, ambos se dispusieron a cenar.

Una vez terminaron de cenar en la mayor de las armonías Hermione dijo:

"¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? Por eso has preparado esta deliciosa cena y…"

"Hermione" – la interrumpió – "la cena es comprada, solo quiero que disfrutes del ambiente, que compartas esta noche conmigo, sé que la he fastidiado por no recordar nuestro aniversario pero no quiero celebrar eso ahora" – mientras hablaba ponía la música y se disponía a sacarla a bailar.

Hermione, confundida, se dejó llevar.

La música la envolvía como esa primera noche que pasó bailando en brazos de Harry.

El tiempo siguió su curso y casi una hora después Hermione salió del embrujo de la música y le dijo a Harry:

"Si no quieres celebrar nuestro aniversario ¿A qué viene todo esto?"  
Harry miró el reloj y vio que era cerca de medianoche.

"Sabes" – dijo sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo – "hace un año, sobre esta misma hora fue la primera vez que hice esto"

Acercó su rostro al de ella y con labios ardientes besó por sorpresa los entreabiertos labios de su pareja.

Hermione, aturdida, tomó a Harry por las solapas para mantener el equilibrio mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura.

Rompieron el contacto, Hermione, con los ojos todavía cerrados oyó a Harry preguntarle en un susurro si estaba perdonado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y, tras enfocar sus pupilas en las verdes pupilas de Harry dijo:

"Sabes, con una flor y unos besos te habrías hecho perdonar igual, porque te quiero demasiado como para dejar que tu falta de memoria se interponga entre nosotros"

Al año siguiente, la mañana del 15 de abril, Hermione se despertó con el suave roce de una margarita acariciando su piel; abrió los ojos sonriendo y Harry le dio los buenos días con un beso apasionado en los labios.

Tras finalizarlo, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho su pecho oyó que Harry le decía casi en un susurro:

"¿Estoy ahora perdonado?"

The End


End file.
